


You're my best present

by Enometr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Family, Family Reunions, FatedEncounterShipping, FirstFriendShipping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galar-chihou | Galar, GouacheShipping, Let'sGoShipping, M/M, SatoGou, ShinKantoShipping, Shounen-ai, and merry late christmas, ash and gou are so perfect together i, happy new year yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enometr/pseuds/Enometr
Summary: Gou passes Christmas together with Ash and his family, and later discovers something very cool.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Gou, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	You're my best present

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted right on Christmas day, but since I'm a big procastinator, of course I wouldn't post it right on the day. So, merry (late) christmas and happy new year! lol

"Ash, wake up!"

"Ughnnn, just more 30 minutes, Gou..."

"We can't give you any more time, today we're going to buy presents for Christmas, so you better wake up right now, otherwise..."

"Pika...pika...!"

"Waaah, okay okay! I don't need any Thundershock this time!" Ash immediately woke up before his partner could hit him with an electric attack.

"Hehe, let's go!" Gou ran to the eating table to have some breakfast.

"Hmmm, he is a bit different today..."

Exiting the room, Ash saw everyone on the table, including Delia and Professor Oak.

"Good morning Ash, did you sleep well?"

"'Morning everyone! Hi mom! I slept like a log as always!"

"That's my son!"

Ash sat on the chair between Koharu and Gou and started to serve himself. His friend and roommate couldn't hold himself of so much excitement.

"Why are you so excited today, Gou?"

"I've been waiting for this so much!"

"Yes, yes, we all have been. Finishing breakfast, we're going to the Celadon Department Store right away!" Said Delia.

"Right! And Ash's gonna help me to buy a present!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! This is gonna be my first Christmas with you and your family, so I don't have much idea of what you like."

"Okay then!"

And so they took their breakfast...

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

"...Now that everyone's finished, shall we go?" Suggested Oak.

"Yes!" Shout everyone.

* * *

"Let's do it this way. We all are going to be separated for a while and wander the entire store, looking for what we want. We can't let anyone of us see what we are buying, so all presents are purely going to be a surprise." Explained Delia. "I've saved enough money so I'm going to have a part of it, and I can divide the rest with two people, and one of them is going to be Ash. Gou, do you need some?"

"No thanks, I've got my own."

"No one wants it? Koharu?"

"Father already shared some with me."

"Hmmm, Ash, do you need more money?"

"No mom, this is enough."

"Oooooh, that's nice then." Said with a giggle. "Okay so, after we all buy the presents, we're going to meet up in the restaurant area. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's count!

3...

2...

1 and...

 **GO**!"

Then everybody dispersed through the store.

"Heeeeey Ash, where are you going? You said you were going to help me!" Called Gou.

"Ah, you're right, sorry!"

"So, first let's discuss. What does your mom like?"

"She likes to cook, and uuuhhhh...I guess that's all."

"...Okay then. And what about you?"

"Well, I guess anything you give me I'll like!"

Gou couldn't help but blush at that statement. "R-really?" Ash actually didn't mean it in the way Gou was thinking of.

"Yes! And I already decided what I'm gonna buy to everyone!"

"Wow, you are so fast at making decisions..."

"You bet! Then I guess we already decided it all! Let's go shopping!" Ash left and started to run through the store.

"But- hey Ash, where are you going? Ash!" At this point the two were already distant enough.

_Darn, that guy is so energetic..._

And Gou just had to turn semi-circle around to gasp at what he just saw in a showcase. That was it, the perfect present. Though it costed all the money he brought, it didn't stop him from buying it.

Right after he bought it, Ash came back, carrying a bunch of shopping bags.

"Done! Woah Gou, what is that giant thing you got there?"

"A-Ash! You already came back?!"

"Yes! I bought all these things here! And hey, how much that big thing cost?"

"299,999P￥."

"Whaaaaaat?! You had all of this money?!"

"Yes, it costed exactly all money that I had so I can't buy nothing anymore."

"I'm excited to see what it is!"

"Just so you wait!"

"Okaaaaay!...I guess we should go to the restaurant area now."

"Yeah."

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

"Gou."

"What?"

"Where did you get all of that money?"

"My parents gave me."

"Really? Your parents much be really rich!"

"...Yeah." A frown slowly started to appear in Gou's face.

"I have never ever seen your parents! Are they in your house right now?"

". . . . . ."

"...Gou? What's wrong Gou? You seem uneasy. Did I say something bad?"

"...N-no, it's not that! It's just that..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know where my parents are."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I have some slight memories of when they stayed with me. They took care of me until I was four years old. When I was left alone in my apartment, I received a letter coupling with a pokéball which contained Scorbunny, and that's how I met him."

"Oooh, thinking about it, I never even thought of how you guys did meet. But! Why did your parents leave you? I can't even imagine how my childhood would be without mom..."

"I don't know...the letter said something about me having to familiarize with my new life which was: wake up early, go to school, go to the local market buy food and return home. The food I bought were usually snacks and those foods you need to heat, like PokéNoodles."

 _I guess that explains why you are so unfit..._ "I...think I'm a little concerned now."

"Oh? Hahaha, don't worry, Ash! I could handle myself very well all this time. Me and Koharu have been friends ever since we met at school. She was actually my only friend ever. Everyone else would judge me because I was very talkative regarding pokémon, thus finding me very annoying; and..."

"And?"

"Ash, what do I look like?"

"You look like Gou!"

The boy chuckled at the response. "I know, I know, but I mean like...do I look like a girl for you?"

"Hmmm...besides your eyelashes, you totaly look like a boy! Why's that?"

"I don't know either. Some people think I'm a boy, others think I'm a girl. But there's also those type of people who know perfectly I am a boy, but always mock me and make fun of me and call me weird names!"

"That's terrible!"

"I used to be annoyed at those people, then I started to find school boring, then I started to not attend it anymore, so I could just wander through the city and research pokémon. Then play with Koharu at her house whenever she called me. After all, my parents aren't present to force me to go to school, neither Koharu and Professor do it for them."

"It seems like you had a pretty carefree life."

"Yeah! I'm happy with it and I don't need for it to change."

Ash just nodded. _I hope you're assured of that, Gou..._

"...Hey, we need to hurry up! Everyone already must be in the restaurant area!"

"Ah, you're right!"

* * *

At the night of Christmas, everyone reunited at Professor Sakuragi's lab. After the celebration dinner, the presents distribution started.

"What about that big pack over there?" Asked Delia.

"I bought it." Said Gou.

"Eh? You bought just one present?" Questioned Koharu. Gou would respond to that but instead, Ash said it before him:

"Yeah, that's right! It costed all the money he had, and it was very expensive. That must be a very important thing for a very important person!"

Now that he said it, Gou couldn't help but blush and feel awkward when carrying the pack. "U-uh, this belongs to...u-uuh...take it!"

He didn't say the name of the person he was giving the present to, instead he handled it to them. "This is yours, Ash!"

"For me? Wooow, thanks Gou! Lemme see what's inside!" He immediately opened it, just to shout a stronger 'wow'.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you seriously giving me this big Mew plushie?!"

"Yes."

"Waaaaah, it's so darn cute!! It's so soft, it feels soooo nice to hug it!!" And then he held it very thight, just like a pillow. "Thanks so much Gou!"

"It was nothing!"

"Giving something that represents his favorite pokémon to his friend, how adorable!" Said Delia.

 _This guy must have fallen in love with Ash to buy him such a present at such price, but not for me..._ Thought Koharu to herself while sweatdropping.

"Hey Gou, I want to visit your apartment, can we go there?"

"Huh? B-but why?"

"I just want to know about your old home! You already visited mine once, now I'm retributing!"

"Ah...! Hmmm...I guess you're right."

"Mooooom, can we go to Gou's house?"

"You can but, is it too distant from here?"

"Nope! It's right here in Viridian, in a building near the lab!" Said Gou.

"Alright. Since we're almost finishing the celebration, I'm going back home with Oak. But first let's say goodbye to everyone."

"Okay mom! And I'm gonna bring my Mew plushie too!"

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Gou. It's been a long time since I last saw you here. I thought you left the city." Said the apartment recepcionist, surprised at seeing Gou entering the building. "And it seems like you brought a friend?"

"Hi! Sorry for leaving without saying nothing. This is one of my friends, Ash Ketchum! He came from Pallet."

"Pallet Town is quite distant from here, huh? Well, anyways, do you want your Apt. key?"

"Of course. Room 504."

"Here it is. Oh, and since you left, I've been holding all the letters your parents sent until now."

"Give them to me."

"Here it is. I hope you two have a good time for the rest of the night!"

"Thanks!"

As they walked towards Gou's room, Ash made small talk. "Are your neighbors nice, Gou?"

"Eh, kind of. I don't interact much with them, since I only stay in my room, playing with Scorbunny all the time."

"Hehe, at least you had the opportunity to have a pokémon much earlier than me, lucky!"

"Here we are, Ash. Welcome to my apartment." Gou opens the door.

"Wow, nice!"

"It's pretty much a normal room like any other, nothing too much special."

"You already have a christmas tree mounted, huh?"

"Yeah, I've mounted it once, now I just change its position based on the time of the year. Now I'm gonna open my letters."

"They must have a lot of money!"

Gou started to rip off all the envelopes containing the millions of PokéYen inside and throw them all behind him. Ash looked at them and noticed one of them contained another thing besides the money.

"Hey Gou, there's something written here!"

"Really? Lemme see it!...This letter came just today!"

**. . . . . .**

" **Dear Gou, now that you're 10 years old, we think you're ready enough to pay us a visit, since you probably are a pokémon trainer already. With all the money we've sent you over the years, you should be able to travel to our place. We are located in the Galar region, at the tallest building of Wyndon City. My company is working hard for the future of Galar. We're waiting for your arrival. Good-luck.** "

"So what did it say?" Asked Ash.

"I can't believe this, I..."

"What is it, Gou?"

"I'm gonna finally meet my parents!!"

"Seriously? That's awesome!!"

"Ash, I really can't express how I'm feeling right now! Can you go with me?"

"Of course!! I'm your friend, why wouldn't I?"

"...Of course you would." A heat of blush could be felt on his cheeks. "Ash, there's another thing I want to give you."

"What?"

"...First, let me say one thing quickly..." Doing a deep breath, he started. "I am really glad I met someone like you. If it wasn't for you, I probably would never be as inspired as I got! You truly make me happy, Ash!"

"You make me happy too, Gou! I enjoyed every time we passed together, and I'm really proud that you turned into a better pokémon trainer because of me! Then I guess...we're best friends?"

"Fufufu. I think we're way more than that."

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"It's simple." Putting his hands on Ash's cheeks, Gou gives him an eye-to-eye look. "We are boyfriends, Ash." Then he proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

"...!" The other totally wasn't expecting that, but at the same time, it wasn't unwelcomed. He embraced Gou, accepting the kiss. The feeling was very intense, specially for Ash, who barely had any romantic feeling towards someone.

Their lips parted. "I'm Ash's first, right?"

"Totally." _Not in the kiss way but totally my first lover._

"Hehe, that's nice. Tomorrow we're going right away to Galar, right?"

"Yes, and, and... _yawn_ , I'm getting sleepy...I better put my pajamas now."

"Me too. I'll show you my room."

**. . . . . .**

"This looks more like your parents' room, huh?"

"It's because this is the only room that has a bed. I used to play with Scorbunny there."

Ash threw his Mew plushie on the bed, then himself. "Ah, no wonder you always played here, it's so soft and wide!" Said while rolling on it.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfy." Gou did the same and threw himself on it. " _Yawn_ , to be honest, I'm sleepy too."

"Hey, Gou, before you go to sleep..."

Before asking what was it, two arms wrapped around him. "Waah! A-Ash...?"

"I could just cuddle my Mew the entire night, right? But that means I'd have to leave you alone, and that wouldn't be cool!"

"U-uh..."

"I loved the present you gave me, but you really wanna know the present I loved the most?"

"Hmmm..."

"It is you, Gou! I love you!"

"Ah! I love you too Ash!"

The two laughed, and shared a last kiss before finally sleeping.

"Then, good-night..."

* * *

"This can't be, Gou! Are you really going to meet your parents?" Said Professor Sakuragi, completely surprised by Gou's words.

"That's right! They are at the Galar region!"

"That's incredible! We are so happy for you!"

"Congratulations Gou! I bet your parents will receive you very well." Said Koharu, also feeling happy for her friend.

"Thanks, I'm also really happy! I'm going together with Ash and Scorbunny!"

"That's right, and I'm going to bring Pikachu and Mew! Oh, and also, yesterday I turned into Gou's boyfriend!" Shout out Ash.

Then everyone stopped to look at the two, completely confused at what he just said.

"Eeeehhh?!" Koharu was the most hit by that statement, making a really shocked expression.

Gou's face turned into a very red hot face of embarassment. "A-A-Ash! You didn't have to say it out loud!"

The Professor just gave a good laugh. "You two developed a really strong bond throughout all this year, huh? It really wouldn't surprise me much, seeing how well you two get along." And then he gave their heads a good pat. Koharu pouted and gave a deep sigh.

 _I can't do nothing anyway, just let them be happy._ Then her expression changed. "Gou...I wish you a good trip to Galar!" And so she gave him a hug.

"A-ah, thanks Koharu!"

"Gou, we need to hurry to the airport!"

"Ah, that's right! I need to go now, guys! Are you ready, Scorbunny?"

"Nibba nibba!" Shout out the fire type in excitement.

Ash held his hand on Gou's, giving him a smile. "Then let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Pika pikachu!"

"Take care you two, bye!" Said Koharu before the couple left the lab, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, but since until now the anime didn't say a thing about Gou's parents, I'm going to headcanon that Gou is Chairman Rose's son. His mother? Maybe Oleana.
> 
> Please tell me what did you think of this fic!


End file.
